Rejection
by thisbridgeismine
Summary: Some people just can't handle rejection. A school-shooting.


Disclaimer: If I did I wouldn't be here.

* * *

"Hi Emily." I greet my best friend who is patiently waiting for me by my locker.

"Hey Hanna, ready to go class?" She greets me back.

"Yeah hold on just let me grab my book." I say as I quickly retrieve my English book for next period.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, I turn to face Lucas who asks nervously, "Hanna can I talk to you?"

I look at Emily giving her a nod to go on without me. I turn to Lucas and give him a reassuring smile, "Sure but make it quick because if I'm late to class one more time, Mrs. Montgomery will give me detention?"

He fidgets nervously for a bit while staring at the floor before asking me, "Uhmm I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday?"

He looks at me with those big eyes and it truly breaks my heart to see so much hope in them. "Lucas… I'm sorry but after Caleb left to California I'm still not ready to meet anyone," I tell him hoping to let him down easily, I know that nobody wants to hear the 'we can still be friends' talk but I need to be clear, "and honestly I don't want to lead you on, I care for you Lucas but only as a friend. I'm sorry. I'll see you later." I walk away before I can say anything to make the situation more awkward.

* * *

A young man stands alone in the hall feeling heartbroken, no one notices as his expression changes from sad to one of anger and pure hatred.

* * *

"So, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Wel-" I don't get to finish me sentence as Emily pushes me to the floor roughly.

"Oww! What the he-" Again I am interrupted but this time by the loud sound of a gunshot.

For a moment everything is silent but then the crowd breaks out into panic. People are screaming, running and all over the place. All you can see and feel is disorder.

I quickly stand up and search for Emily. I quickly find her and help her up. As we make our way down the hall, she staggers to keep up with me. The first closet I see, I open the door and once we are both inside I somehow manage to lock the door in the darkness. Everything is quiet except for the sound of our breathing.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I release a shaky breath. "Are you?"

She remains silent just as I'm about to ask her again she replies, "Yeah."

"What do we do?" Even though I can't see her I can hear her sit down.

"I don't suppose you have your phone?"

"No I left it in my bag."

I start feeling the walls in hope of finding a light switch.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a light switch." I tell her as I continue my search.

"Don't." She says.

"Why?" I ask, still looking.

She remains silent before replying, "Because it might draw attention."

"They won't be able to tell it's a closet and the door is locked."

" But…"

I finally find the switch and turn on the light. "Finally." I state and I turn to look at Emily. She seems pale and sweaty as she lies on the floor with her legs stretched out and that's when I notice it, the red stain on her leg. "Oh God."

Noticing my distressed state she quickly tries to comfort me, "I'm okay."

"No you aren't. Okay, think Hanna think, what should you do?" I start asking myself.

"Hanna?" Emily calls out to me but I ignore her.

"You have no phone, your best friend is hurt…"

"Hanna?" She tries to grab my attention again.

"You have no protection."

"Hanna?"

"There is a crazy gunman outside."

"Hanna!" She shouts, this time stopping me from rambling.

"What?" I look at her.

"Just sit down." She orders me but she looks tired and defeated.

"But-" I'm about to protest.

"Sit down." She orders me this time with more authority in her voice.

I stare blankly at her not sure what to do. "Come here." She motions to the spot next to her. I sit next to her and begin to cry on her shoulder as she holds me. "Everything is going to be alright." She tells me while gently stroking my hair but I feel lost and scared.

"You're shot and I'm the one crying, I should be comforting you." I say between sniffles.

"We'll figure something out just try to calm down."

* * *

As time goes by I notice that she is getting worse, her skin looks pale and clammy. Her face is contorted in pain and she won't stop grimacing. I need to do something, I need to get her out and get her help.

"Emily we need to get out." I suggest as my patience is slowly withering.

"We can't what if he-"

"Wait, he? You know who shot you?"

"No. All I saw was a black hoodie but it look like a man's body."

Hoodie? "Do you think it was A?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She replies.

"Okay that doesn't matter now, what matters is that we need to get you out." I tell her. I've already made my mind up; I'm not going to let her bleed to death in this closet or any for that matter.

"Hanna-" She starts to protest but I cut her off.

"No Emily this is not up for discussion. Come on I'll help you up."

I gently help her up so that she can avoid putting too much pressure on her injured leg. She lets out grunt of pain and begins breathing profusely. I wait a bit, trying to give her time to let the pain pass.

"Are you ready?" I ask her. She gently nods her head and we start heading down the hall. Just as we make a left we are met with Lucas.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" I asked him surprise to see anyone wondering the halls after recent events.

"I'm looking for other students. Were trying to make sure everyone is safe. Emily you're hurt, they have paramedics set up at the library come on I'll take you guys there." He says as he starts leading us towards the library.

"Thanks." I tell him grateful the Emily is going to get the help she needs.

We walk into the library to find it completely empty, "Hey there isn't anyone here."

"I know." He replies his voice monotone.

"Then why did you bring us here?" I ask him.

"Hanna, he is wearing a black hoodie." I look at Emily who looks terrified.

"Wait what?" Now is not the time to discuss fashion tips.

"Always a little slow huh Hanna." His sinister smile sends chills down my spine. But the worse feeling comes when he pulls out the gun, I feel my body grow cold and my heart beat rapidly.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Lucas?"She questions while staring at the gun in his hand.

"Because you rejected me Hanna!" He shouts. "I put myself at your feet, I loved you, and I would have done anything for you. I figured that with Caleb out of the picture you would give me a chance" I can feel my heart start beating rapidly as he lifts his gun up pointing it directly at Hanna. "If I can't have you no one will."

"Wait!" I scream out of desperation. I need to do something. I have to stop him. I can't let him kill her. I desperately try to think of something to buy us time.

"What?" He asks annoyed as he looks at me without changing the direction of his gun.

"I'm what's standing between you and her." Why the hell did I just say that?

"What do you mean?" He asks now seeming less annoyed but still dangerous nonetheless. I remain silent and he returns his view to Hanna, "I guess this is good-bye."

"The reason she can't love you is because she is in love with me." I tell him firmly but I'm pretty sure my voice cracked and came out as scared.

"You're lying!" He turns angrily at me. "Of course you are lying." He repeats as he starts laughing. He obviously finds the idea ridiculous but I need to convince him, for Hanna's sake.

"If I were lying would I do this?" I walk towards Hanna, staggering and I try to ignore the burning pain in my leg. As I reach Hanna I hold her face with both Hands and press my lips to hers. I gently move my lips against her soft ones and enjoy the sensation as she starts to reciprocate the kiss. Everything feels wonderful until the depressing thought passes me that this will probably be my last kiss. I pull away from her and press my forehead against hers. "I love you," I whisper as I look into her scared teary eyes. "Don't ever forget that."

"You stupid bitch you took her away from me!" Lucas screams as he points the gun at me.

"She was never yours to begin with, she has always loved me." I turn to face him as I stand in front of Hanna, shielding her body from him. The pain in my leg is unbearable now and I feel I'll either collapse or faint within the next few seconds but I'm determined to keep Hanna safe as long as I live, whether that will be only a few more minutes or not, only God knows.

All I hear is the sound of two gunshots before I fall down. After that all I hear is ringing in my ears, I feel a pressure in my chest that makes breathing feel difficult. I look at Hanna who is crying and yelling but I can't hear anything. Her face, even with tears streaming down her face, is so beautiful. What I'll probably miss the most is her bright blue eyes, with their mischievous glint and so full of life. She is holding me in her arms before everything goes black.


End file.
